Kyouya Muses
by Misery Loves Fanfics
Summary: A oneshot, in which Kyouya thinks on the mystery of his and Tamaki's daughter. Not a KyouyaHaruhi.


**_Forewarning: The stuff written here is basically just MY musings implanted into Kyouya. As these are just my thoughts, they're not liable to make very much sense. I...have a lot of trouble making my thoughts clear before they come out of my mouth. I tried my best, though. So, as best you can, enjoy "Kyouya Muses." _**

Kyouya glanced over at Haruhi's sigh of, "Tamaki-senpai…" to see what the over-energetic King of the Host Club had gotten into now. Apparently he had let his mouth run off on another one of his flashy, melodramatic speeches, not paying any attention to where he was waltzing and gotten tangled up in some curtains. Kyouya turned his head away as Haruhi began to help him up. As long as there were no customers around, Tamaki could be as idiotic as he so pleased. It wasn't hurting the profits.

"Oh, my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki crooned. "What a sweet and caring daughter you are!"

Haruhi sighed again. "Must you always call me that, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Why, but of course, my dearest treasure! How else am I to show my affection for my oh-so-cute daughter?"

"…I don't think you got what I said at all, Tamaki-senpai…"

As the flowery display went on, Kyouya actually tuned in on Haruhi's question. It was something that he delved into himself from time to time, though he would not waste his time to admit it. Sometimes he wondered if Tamaki truly thought of Haruhi as his daughter; other times he wondered if the idiot was just obliviously expressing some sort of romantic love for her.

If the first was the case, well, then that would make Haruhi not only Tamaki's daughter, but surely Kyouya's as well. He was, after all, the undisputed "Mother" to Tamaki's "Father" in the club.

When this thought came to mind, Kyouya tended to dig deeper into the matter, wondering whether Haruhi _could_ actually pass for their offspring. True enough, she had all of Tamaki's incredible ignorance when it came to anything that involved her specifically. Her eyes were as wide and innocent as the King's. Though, he supposed, if he thought about it, that she did look a bit like her "mother." And they did share the same remarkable evenness in any situation, no matter how shocking certain things may seem to other people.

Those facts in place, one continued to wonder—which parent did she resemble more? If asked to produce an answer off the top of his head, Kyouya would say Tamaki without hesitation. When one really thought about it, however…

Kyouya turned his head once more, looking the girl over carefully. His gaze finally settled on her eyes. The ones that were dark, but so like Tamaki's. They'd never seemed to conceal anything before. Not to say that Haruhi ever hid anything that she felt; the girl was surprisingly honest with her feelings. It was just her eyes alone that hid something from everyone. Kyouya had never once noticed it, nor had he known what it was that they hid. Kyouya did not realize, until that night at his family's beach house, that in her wide eyes dwelt a small piece of himself.

He'd had her beneath him, in a predicament that most women would find cause to feel either fear or arousal, and yet all that she seemed to exude was calmness. An almost infuriating calmness, one which he'd found he didn't know how to deal with.

And then she'd shocked him.

"You wouldn't do that, Kyouya-senpai…because…you won't get any merits from sleeping with me."

Just like that, she had read him as perfectly as if he had been an open book.

Of course, she had done the same to the twins, in some small part to Hunny, and Tamaki as well, but Kyouya had thought himself far too shrewd for that. There was no way that he, a man who remains in the shadows, could be pinned so easily. But that belief had turned out to be nothing but arrogance and a painful underestimation of the girl that had joined their Host Club.

Now, when he looked at her, he could see the depth in her gaze, the quality that allowed her to see within the souls of those she now called her friends. It was a quality that Kyouya could pride himself on from time to time.

So then, if he really, truly thought about it, he would say that Haruhi resembled him far more than she resembled Tamaki.

Slipping out of his thoughts, somewhat satisfied with his conclusions, Kyouya now had the eyes to notice that Haruhi was looking at him curiously. He froze for a moment.

"Kyouya-senpai…is something wrong?"

Before Kyouya could even produce a reply, Tamaki came up with a rather extravagant one for him. "Oh, Mother! Isn't our daughter just so beautiful?"

Kyouya smiled his usual half-smile and turned his attention to the work he had been doing before. "Don't get carried away, Father. I was only thinking."

He could not tell whether Haruhi continued to stare at him after that, or if she then became caught up in another one of Tamaki's fanciful ravings. He didn't care to think on it. He preferred to let things go on as they usually did; the same strange routine.

He would pack up his musings for now, and leave them for another day.

**_Um...yeah. That's...it. Review and tell a friend, if you please. _**


End file.
